A Flower For You
by Witty Teacup
Summary: Everyday, there lay a pure, snow white rose on her desk. Never a name on any card ever sent, just a rose. Until one Friday, where instead of the white, there lay a red. FranceXJoan Human AU


**A/n: Contest Entry. I don't own APH. All rights go to Hidekaz Himaruya. **

**P.S. I suck at write France, you've been warne**_**d. **_

**Title: A Flower For You**

**Author: IchigoMelon (FFNET) KeyBladerr (DA)**

**Rating: K+**

**Paring(s): FranceXJoan **

**Summary: Everyday, everyday there laid a rose on her desk. Everyday there laid a pure, snow white rose on her desk. Until one Friday, where a red rose lay.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Joan had always been the smart, athletic, quiet girl whom everyone admired, from near and afar. By choice alone, she'd never been interested in dating, nor romance in general. No matter how many people asked her out on dates, or gave her gifts, she would always politely decline them. She had wanted nothing more than to get through school to chase her dreams. It had stayed that way for three years of high school, and it would have lasted until she graduated, had it not been for those beautiful roses she'd received from that most unexpected person who miraculously worked his way into her life.<p>

It all began at about the middle of February. Joan was merely chatting with one of her friends Elizaveta when she noticed the flower atop her desk. It was white, a pale, crisp white. Stunning, was a word that could describe it. Joan would be lying if she said she didn't like it.

"Oh wow! Joan it's beautiful!" Elizaveta clapped joyfully, leaning in for a closer look at the rose.

"_Oui…_it is…" she replied softly.

"Who is it from?"

Joan gazed at the rose for a moment longer before replying, "I don't know…"

However, there was a note on the desk as well. It was card; on the front in elegant looking cursive was her name. Joan flipped it over, her eyes scanning the words.

"Eh? It's…in French…what does it say?" the Hungarian asked.

"To my dearest Joan, take this rose as a sign of the love I've had for you for many a years…"

"Aw! That's so sweet! Who wrote it girl?" she squealed happily.

To Joan's surprise, there was no name written anywhere on the card. It was simply those words.

"There's no name…" she murmured.

"No way! Let me see!" Elizaveta said as she promptly took the note from her hand.

"Liz!"

"Just wait! I'll know if it's anyone we know!"

Joan sighed and sat, not up to arguing with her. She watched expectantly as Elizaveta constantly flipped the card and tried reading it.

"Well…there aren't to many people who can write in fluent French! So that narrows it down…" the brunette pondered while looking at the blond.

"Yes well…as much as I'm flattered, I can't just assume who it is. I'd have to figure out who it is…"

"Then let's find out!" Elizaveta smiled.

"That's easier said than-"

"Alright, alright! Class sit down!" the teacher said walking in.

The rest of the students took their seats, yawning and looking utterly bored. Joan couldn't say she was looking forward to this either. Thankfully the class went by fast, giving her the rest of the day to think of this mysterious admirer. Though as much as she thought, she could imagine no one. The rest of her day was rather uneventful, and all Joan had expected was for it to all pass over the next day.

She couldn't have been more wrong.

Everyday, everyday of every week, there laid another white rose, with sweet nothings on each card. Flattering as it was, she still had no clue of who was sending these charming gifts.

"Please, tell me who you are…" Joan said softly to know one in particular.

And finally, one Friday, her plea was answered.

Instead of there being a white rose, there laid a scarlet, red one, more brilliant than Joan had ever seen. The card, instead of a love note, rather said,

"Come meet me on the roof after school…" Joan spoke aloud, causing those few around her to give her curious looks.

"What? You're admirer finally gave some way for you to contact him?" Elizaveta suddenly questioned excitedly.

"Yes…"

"You'd _better_ go and see him!" the Hungarian stated firmly.

"I will…don't worry," Joan replied smiling.

When the final bell rung out, the blond packed her things and headed for the roof. The door made a loud _**creek**_ upon entry. The wind blew, but there was no one there. She looked around before stepping in, but still no one. Joan walked out to the overlook of the school grounds and sighed. However, she jumped when she heard the door closed.

"_Bonjour_," a voice said softly.

Joan turned sharply, tensing at who it could be. She relaxed a bit when she saw who it was.

"Francis…it's just you…" she smiled.

Francis smiled as well, approaching her.

"What are you doing up here?" Joan asked, her grin faltered.

"Did you like the roses?" he asked suddenly, ignoring her former question.

She looked at him quizzically, as if wondering just why he'd asked that.

"Yes…I did. But why do you…?" then it hit her.

"You were the one who sent them…weren't you?" Joan said, but she was smiling.

"_Oui_, I was..."

"Why?"

Francis stopped, as if surprised and unsure of how to answer the question. He gazed at her.

"Because…I…I've loved you for quite some time now _mon cher_…"

It took Joan a moment to respond.

"Francis…as much as I'm flattered, I'm still not sure if I want to be in a relationship…"

"I know…but…" the Frenchmen stopped.

There was a silence among the two, their eyes intently staring into the others.

"Francis, even if I were willing, would you be able to be loyal to me?" Joan questioned, her voice was firm and serious.

He didn't even hesitate when he answered, "Yes."

"Now can you remain faithful to that?"

"_Oui_…Joan…I've loved you from the first day I saw you…" Francis confessed, completely being truthful.

"Francis, please don't believe I don't know your reputation…" Joan murmured quietly.

"Joan…I really do love you…do you not believe my _amour_ is real?"

"I don't doubt that your love is real…it's just…I'm unsure…"

There came a long silence between them.

"I can understand every single reason why you would not want to be with me, but…" Francis paused, closing his eyes and looking down.

"I would be lying, though, if I said I didn't like you either," Joan stated.

Francis went to argue, reopening his eyes, however words failed him when he felt a pair of lips against his.

"That…was for the roses…" Joan added, "Thank you."

The Frenchmen was stunned. He basically gawked at her, astonished. The blond thought for sure he'd been rejected, so what really _was _this? And just what changed her mind?

"_Pourquoi…?_" he questioned, confused.

"Because…" she smiled lightly, "I believed you when you said you could be loyal…"

"I thought you said you didn't want to be in a relationship…"

"_Non _I said I was _unsure _if I wanted to be in one…" Joan retorted playfully, taking his hands into hers.

"What made you change your mind?" Francis said, curious.

"Oh…I don't know…but please make sure you don't make me regret this…"

And then, the taller blond pulled her into a warm embrace.

"I won't, I promise you that…"

"_Je t'aime Francis_…"

_"Je t'aime_ _Jeanne_…"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm not going to lie. I'm absolutely terrified of posting this. I'm not very good at writing Francis, as I've said above, and this was for a contest a while back. I don't hate this, but I don't really love it either. It's kind of a "I like it, but I could do better" kind of things. So, if you're reading, have fun. Don't nitpick! It's not nice. :) <strong>

**Translations~!: Please note I am no speaker of French, so feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. Google was my only source.  
><strong>

_Oui (French) _Yes

_Bonjour (French) _Hello

_Amour (French) _Love

_Pourquoi_ (_French) _Why

_Je t'aime (French) _I love you

**-IchigoMelon**


End file.
